


Hold Me?

by FaeOfStars



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Katt Week 2018, M/M, Prompt: Wilderness, ahhh this isnt my best work but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-19 03:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15500988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeOfStars/pseuds/FaeOfStars





	Hold Me?

     Why did they have to go camping? Keith rarely ever went camping because he  _hated_  it. He wasn’t against the outdoors or anything. In fact, he loved being outside. Fresh air, the sun hitting his pale freckled skin, and the calm it brought... It was great being outside -- in the desert that he was used to. But camping? Camping meant they drove all the way to a secluded part of a forest and it was all so different. 

     There were so many bugs that always seemed to want to pester Keith and only Keith. (Okay, maybe they messed with Pidge as well, but he was definitely the main target of their insect torture!) There would be an occasional rustle in the trees and bushes, signifying some sort of animal was there. It put Keith on edge. Desert animals he knew how to deal with. But he had no idea what kind of animals resided in a forest and had no idea how to handle them. Would his knife be enough? He hoped so. And all the noises in the forest... they were almost maddening to Keith!

     However, the others were clearly not as annoyed with their surroundings. Lance was finding all kinds of activities to keep himself entertained, including climbing on some of the trees. Pidge enjoyed recording his antics for future blackmail material. Shiro found time to relax as he collected different leaves, branches, and rocks to build a tiny town out of the supplies, however childish that may be. Shiro was having fun though, and Keith would sometimes assist him, along with Matt. And Hunk, the one who suggested the spot to camp out at, tended to the fire, cooked a bit, and tried to observe any wildlife that scurried across the camp.

     Keith guessed it was sorta fun though, especially since Matt was there with them. Matt made plenty of jokes and puns, as expected from him, which kept the mood light. And, to Keith’s delight, he would also often come up behind Keith, wrap his arms around him, and rest his head on his shoulder. Matt did a lot to make the trip bearable, really.

     When night fell, Keith squinted at the sky and then huffed to himself, to which Matt raised an eyebrow at.

     “All these trees are blocking out the sky. I can’t really see any of the stars,” Keith complained.

     “Hmm...” Matt tapped on his chin as he thought. “Here, get on my back.”

     Matt squatted down in front of Keith and waited until he felt his leg wrap around his waist and his arms draped over his shoulders. He then carried him to a nearby tree stump and stood on it to gain height. 

     “Does this help any?” he asked.

     Keith lifted his head up and gauged out his new view. “Yeah, a little.”

     For a while, they stayed like that while Matt talked about what constellations he could see and adjusted Keith every so often to keep him from slipping off. Then, Matt could feel Keith’s head droop down.

     “You okay?”

     He yawned in response. “Tired.”

     Matt laughed a bit. “Alright, let’s get you to the tent then.”

     He carried him back to their tent, told everyone else still up goodnight, and zipped it up. Keith crawled into his sleeping bag and tried not to doze off quite yet. Matt took off his shoes, gave Keith a quick peck, and then got into his own sleeping bag. He reached over and turned off the lantern before closing his eyes. It wasn’t long before he heard shuffling.

     “What’s wrong?” he asked.

     There was a few seconds of silence before Keith whispered out a reply, “I’m kinda... scared of the dark.”

     “What? You? How are you, Keith who heads right into danger without a second thought, scared of  _anything_?” Matt questioned.

     “It’s dumb, I know that already. But can you... hold me?” he said.

     “Yeah, of course. Come here,” Matt told him as he pulled his arms out of the bag.

     Keith wiggled towards Matt until he was fully embraced in his arms. After they both became comfortable in their new positions, they were both able to rest easy.


End file.
